A girl of Kalos and a Man of Unova
by WhiteandEevee
Summary: Mona is 14-years old not only that she's the champion of the Kalos region and the proud owner of one of the regions' two legendary Pokemon. She is tired of all this fame and her mom and her move to Unova to let Mona live the life of a normal girl again. N is a 18 year old, who almost his whole life has been isolated from normal people. He's been raised to believe that Pokemon are
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one New Home

"MONA!" My mom calls from downstairs upstairs to me.

"YEAH MOM?" I hollered back.

"BREAKFAST AND I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" She yelled up to me.

"OK!" I shrieked back then got up and ran downstairs with my loyal Pokemon Marik following me. I sat next to my mom at the table where there were a pile of pancakes waiting for me. "Yum thanks Mom" I told my Mom digging in with gusto in my food.

"Well it is a special day Sweetie" my mom said with a wink. I stop eating and puzzled over what it could be.

"What day is it Mom?" I said clueless.

"It's your 14th birthday!" She explained. I blinked then broke into a huge grin, my mom was correct it was my birthday. A year ago I had left to go on a Pokemon journey and boy was it an adventure! I took down a criminal group, made new friends, collected 8 gym badges, and became the Champion of Kalos as well as the trainer of the legendary Pokemon Xernas. But then I frowned thinking about that now I almost never got a moment of peace from the Media even when I was at home which irritated me. "Mona?" My mom asked "aren't you happy?"

"Yeah I guess it's just I'm tired of all the news people it's been 6 months for God's sake!" I ranted.

"I know sweetie" my mom said soothingly. "But I got a present that may cheer you up" she said handing me a box tied with a ribbon on it. I sighed and opened the box and saw there was a pokeball in it as well as two slips of paper.

"You got me a pokeball?" I said questionably.

"Look at the papers and read them out loud" she said calmly.

"Ok" I said picking up the pieces of paper "these are two one-way tickets from Kalos to Unova... wait..." I looked at my mom. "Are we moving to Unova?" I said avidly curious.

"Uh huh go pack up" my Mom said nodding. I raced upstairs and packed my stuff into cardboard boxes I still had in my closet . I then got dressed and started carrying my stuff down. My mom had my Talonflame Queen carry them into our car then I got into the front seat of our van. My mom got in the Driver's seat and turned the engine on. Within an hour we were at the airport and got our things checked. 12 hours later we landed in Unova. We had landed in Misterian City, and we had to drive for a few more hours to get to our new house in Nuvema Town. By the time we were at the house it was 10 pm. I yawned and went upstairs to my new room. I unpacked some pajamas and got into my new bed. Marik let himself out of his pokeball, and plopped down on my bed next to me and soon we both were asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two New neighbors

The next morning when i woke up i was confused, "where am i?" i asked myself then my mind clicked. I was in Unova to stay, no more champion nonsense i had been dealing with for half a year. I raced downstairs and stepped outside to smell the fresh air. "Mistress!" my Fenniken Marik said running outside to stand next to me.

"Morning Marik" i said picking him up and setting him on my shoulder.

"Whats going to hapen to everyone?" Marik asked

"Who?" i asked confused.

"Your other pokemon" Marik reminded me.

"Oh yeah" i said running inside to grab my Laptop which funtioned as a Pc box as well as my computer. i then let my pokemon out. Jason (Skiddo), Baby (Flabebe), Queen(TalonFlame), Shelby(Panpour), Kira(Gardevoir), Ammy(Amaura), Sebastian(Lapbras), Flareheart(Blakien), Berry( Venasaur), Melvin(Lurcrio), and Eliza (Xernas). "Everyone I'm going to be living in Unova now and i want you all to have the choice whether to go back to Kalos and be released or kept at the lab. What ever you choose i will support your choice" i told them. Jason, Baby, Sebastian, and Queen wanted to be released in Kalos. Shelby, Amy, Flareheart, Berry, and Melvin wanted to stay at the lab, but what surprised me was what Kira and Eliza did. "So which do you want Kira" I asked my Gardevoir.

"I'm staying with you, Mona" she said firmly folding her arms over her chest.

"And so am I" Eliza added.

"But... Aren't you two going to miss Kalos?" I asked them.

"Yes but you need me" Kira said smiling.

"And I want to explore Unova" Eliza said.

"Well ok" I said. Kira went inside to wake my mom up and help her unpack our things. Eliza nudged my shoulder and set something in my hands. I looked at the thing: it was an elegantly carved whistle.

"If you ever need me just blow the whistle" Eliza said then galloped off. I shrugged and put the whistle in my pocket. Marik and I decided to look around our new hometown. I soon bumped into a blonde girl, LITERALLY!

"Owwwww" I said rubbing my head.

"Sorry! Sorry!" the blonde girl apologized franticly.

"It's ok" I said getting up and walking over to the poor girl and giving her a hug. Don't ask me why it's just I could tell she was the type of person who liked getting and giving hugs. And I was right she calmed down after being hugged. I then ventured a question "so who are you?" To the blonde girl.

"My name's Bianca" she told me. "What's your name? Why haven't I seen you before? Bianca asked me.

"I'm Mona I moved here last night" I said, "And this is my partner Marik" I said pointing to my Fenniken who was still on my shoulder. Bianca stared in shock at Marik.

"Holy Magikarp! How old are you?!" She asked.

"I turned 14 yesterday" I said proudly.

"But why do you have a Pokemon? Your not old enough!" Bianca said still in shock.

"I am from where I was. In my old home you get a Pokemon when you become 13" I explained.

"Really..." Bianca said in awe. "You have to be 16 here" she said glumly. Marik jumped off my shoulder and nuzzled Bianca's leg which made her smile. She picked Marik up and stroked his head "Your so cute!" Sh said to the little Firefox.

"Whats all this racket?" A boy with glasses almost seemed to come out of nowhere said. His sudden appearance surprised me so I yelped. The boy ignored me and turned to Bianca "why do you have a Pokémon?"

"Oh he's not my Pokémon, Cheren. This is Mona's pokemon it a Fenkon!" She said to the boy then pointed to me.

"Fenniken, Bianca. Marik's a Fenniken not a Fenkon." I corrected her.

"Kid your not old enough to have a Pokémon" Cheren said.

"I'm a immigrant where I come from the age for gettin pokemon is different" I told Cheren flatly.

"Pfft you may think you can control a pokemon but-" Cheren started but then Marik tackled him and turned into his demon forme which was a large beast made of flame.

"γou mαγ τhiηk γσu αrε righτ huΣαη βuτ if γσu iηsulτ Σγ Σisτrεss I ωill kill γσu" Marik said his words not spoken but simply inside our minds.

"Enough" I said pulling Marik off of Cheren and i received burns from the flames on Marik's body.

"What what... What is that thing?" Cheren panted.

"I told you he's a Fenniken" I stated as Marik shrank down again and went back over to Bianca and sat in her lap. I heard my laptop ringing and opened it, my video chat popped up and I saw I was Professor Sycamore.

"Hello Mona" he said and waved.

"Hey Professor" I said. Bianca got up and moved next to me.

"Well well, who is this?" Professor Sycamore asked

"Oh that's my new neighbor" I said.

"HI! I'm Bianca" Bianca said waving at the computer

"Hello Bianca" Professor Sycamore said.

"And over there is Cheren" I said pointing to Cheren "Cheren say hi" I told him

"No" Cheren said

"Fine" I said with a sigh. "Welll I got to go Professor" I said then turned the laptop off.

-somewhere else-

I was finally out of that castle, forever I hope. Yet a name was stuck in my mind ...Mona...


End file.
